Chapter 1: Tall, Dark, and Blue
by KinkKatKiti
Summary: Aries is in love with someone tall, dark, and blue... but who?


This has nothing to do with the original Trigun plot but more with my obsession for blue haired psychos. All of the characters, excluding the original characters from Trigun, (Vash, Meryl, Wolfwood, ect.) are my and my friend's characters, Aries being mine. If you read The Paper Clip Scandal by Spiderwebbed Butterfly (Stefy) you'll recognize a lot of the characters. This was actually her idea.

Tall, Dark, and Blue

The young red headed freshmen, Aries, trips and falls into the building just as the first bell rings. Aries is an energetic, fourteen-year-old, half plant, with violent red hair, that reaches her lower back, and ice blue eyes. Aries is wearing her traditional boarding school suit supplied by the school with a red plaid skirt and a white blouse, just like the rest of the freshmen girls, along with her white thigh high stockings, and black shoes.

Her sister, Meteora had neglected to wake her up... Again. Aries picks up her books and runs through the three hundred halls towards the four hundred halls to her first class, freshmen biology. Unfortunately the classroom was at the end of the four hundred halls in room 432, which was up two flights of stairs. Aries runs by Knives and his gang of Gung-Ho-Guns glancing at the group for "him" quickly as she turns the corner and runs into someone, knocking her down onto her back. Her books scatter, releasing papers across the smooth floor. Aries looks up to see "him" staring down at her. She watches a faint red blush go across his cheeks as he looks over her slender body.

"...Aries ...Nice panties." Legato grins, staring at her black panties.

"Huh!"

Aries quickly sits up and looks down at her red plaid school skirt, which is now around her thighs, revealing her panties and white thigh high stockings. Aries panics, pulls her skirt down around her knees, grabs her schoolwork and textbooks and runs down the hall blushing a fire red. [I can't believe he saw my underwear! I'm so clumsy!]

"Aries…" Legato shakes his head and smiles.

Knives comes up behind Legato and suddenly smacks him upside the head as the rest of the gang gathers around him.

"Legato, you bad boy." Dominique teases followed by laughter from the gang.

"What? Hey she's the one who ran into me!" Legato protests, blushing.

"Sure Legato, so what color were they?" Knives laughs.

"...Black..." Legato smirks.

"Oh naughty!" Midvalley snickers.

"Looks like Legato isn't the only bad one" Dominique teases.

Isis glares at Knives "What do you think your're doing?"

"What?" Knives smiles sheepishly.

"Asking him what color they are?" Isis twitches and walks away.

"Come on baby, I was just joking!" Knives runs after Isis yelling down the hall.

Legato shakes his head and sighs, "Come on we better follow them."

Aries bursts into the biology lab, panting. The teacher stops writing the lesson on the board and turns around momentarily to see Aries as she slowly tries to make her way to her seat. Mr. Wilson, the freshmen biology teacher sighs loudly, and rolls his eyes.

"Ok Aries, what is it this time? No, let me guess...let's see you couldn't find the classroom, yes?"

"Uh... No, actually this time my sister forgot to wake me up." Aries counters, rather agitated.

"Oh I see, Meteora again, huh? She needs to learn how to tell time for you doesn't she?" Mr. Wilson replies coolly.

"...I know how to tell time..." Aries looks down at the floor.

"It's always Meteora's fault, isn't it Aries?" the teacher stares at her.

"Well it's not always her fault...actually...it was all Legatos fault!" Aries yells.

"EWWW!" All of the girls in the class scream at the sound of the senior's name.

Mr. Wilson twitches, "Settle down class... I said settle down!" He slaps his ruler against the chalkboard.

The class grows silent as Aries tries to sneak to her seat.

"Aries... Stop right there young lady... Explain to me why it is Legato's fault."

Aries stops and turns around to face the teacher, "He got in my way and knocked me down, which sent my papers all over the place, so I had to pick them all up, which made me late..."

Mr. Wilson sighs, "That's not an excuse, Aries... Now take your seat before I actually decide to give you detention." The teacher turns back to his lesson and continues writing on the chalkboard.

Aries runs to her seat and starts to organize her papers when her friend who sits behind her grabs her shoulder and passes her a crinkled note. Aries cautiously opens the note, trying not to draw any more attention to herself. She quickly reads the note and scribbles a small message on it and passes it back to her friend, Fidget. The note reads...

Fidget: "Good Morning, psycho lover! So, late again I see. Oh well, at least you got to see lover boy this morning, huh? So, what happened? And why are you blushing?"

Aries: "...He saw my underwear..."

Fidget: "Oh, the black ones?"

"Fidget!" Aries suddenly turns around and smacks Fidget with one of her textbooks.

"Ow!" Fidget screams, "What was that for!" She glares at Aries.

"It's what friends are for, you cheeky bitch." Aries smiles and turns around.

Fidget rubs the redness forming on her right cheek and tries to pay attention to the lesson.

So, what do you think? Not bad for my first FF right? Please R&R. If I  
get five reviews saying "Please Continue" I'll write the next chapter.


End file.
